


"I'll be waiting"

by dinosAreCute



Category: Avengers, Captain America Civil War
Genre: CIVIL WAR SPOILER, Captain America Civil War - Freeform, The Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-"Take this shit off of me" - she spoke with her teeth pressured together. </p><p>"What did you just say, witch?" - the guard spoke, raising his weapon. </p><p>"I wasn’t talking to you"- was all he heard before falling on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'll be waiting"

Every word they spoke was being watched. It was a very uninteresting reality show, seen they barely spoke a word.

Through the TVs, the guards watched Wanda stand in her cell. The choker around her neck, the straight jacket… it was humiliating.

Passed half as hour since Wanda had stood, she walked to the exact center of the sell.  A guard put a foot in, and the lights flashed. Electric problems?

There was mumbling among the officers and guards - "what was that? What happened?”- But no threat signal had been found. All was in order, according to what they saw through the cams, which showed previously recorded images. None of them noticed.

The guard that had entered Wanda’s cell replaced her cup of water for a new one. He gave Wanda an intimidating glare, and just when he was about to leave, she spoke - "Take this shit off of me" - she spoke with her teeth pressured together.

"What did you just say, witch?" - the guard spoke, raising his weapon.

"I wasn’t talking to you"- was all he heard before falling on the floor.

_"Pardon me"_ – Vision. He had just applied the right amount of pressure to the right nerve on the guards’ neck. Wanda had not once blinked.

Vision walked to her - "What have they done to you...?!" - his voice was low, as he ran a finger along the choker, turning it off, and took it off of Wanda - "This is primeval" - he mumbled - "I am sorry it took me this long, I didn’t..." – Vision started unlocking the straight jacket, but stopped suddenly, the gears around his irises turning - "Captain Rogers is here"

 

Wanda looked at him – “He came to take us"

"And he will”

“Come with us” – Wanda suggested, and Vision looked down.

“Mr. Stark needs me. I cannot leave him, seen his condition at the moment”

 

And there was a moment of silence when either one was sure of what to choose to say. There was so much… but so little time.

 

"When will I see you again?" - Wanda broke it first, as Vision held the choker in his hands.

"Whenever you wish"- he told her - "I…”- he paused “I will miss you" - and put the choker back on - "Forgive me".

"I can’t even give you a hug" - Wanda shook her arms lightly. She was angry, mad.

"I hug for both for us" – And Vision put his arms around her. He was warm to the touch, and to the heart.

He could’ve stayed for an eternity, but whenever he left it would always be too soon.

"I'll call" - Wanda mouthed, as the sound of beating came from outside - they had ran out of time -  and Vision phased through the wall, into the rain, to nowhere, mouthing his reply.

 

_“I will be waiting”_

 


End file.
